A Christmas Surprise
by firemedic313
Summary: Jamko has a special Christmas gift this year, and its wrapped in a huge box with a note that says “don’t open until Dec. 25th”... what could it be? **I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLUE BLOODS OR ITS CHARACTERS** This is my version of what I want to see happen in the show.
1. Tension

The blissful married life they imagined was far from their reality. With Eddie working midnights, and Jamie working days, they rarely saw each other for more than 5 minutes. Tensions were running high, and it was starting to boil out of control. But because their last name was Reagan, no special favors, and neither of them wanted to transfer to a new precinct. Tonight was one of those nights where they wouldn't be seeing each other at all. Jamie was late due to paperwork, and sent Eddie a text saying how much he loved her and that he was sorry he wouldn't see her tonight. As things go in the world of policing, unexpected things often happen. The captain called Jamie into his office to discuss an incident between a perp and an officer that had happened earlier in the day. After going back to his paperwork, he lost track of time. Eddie walked in to the precinct to get ready for her shift, laughing at a joke that her partner, Officer Rachel Whitten, told her. Jamie smelled her perfume and suddenly all his blood rushed south. Primal instinct had him up and out of his desk chair and running after her. In one swift move he grabbed Eddie's arm, pulled her into a dark hallway and pined her up against the wall. A small sound escaped her lips, but was cut off by Jamie claiming her mouth with his own. He pressed his body against hers, and she deepened the kiss. Realizing Eddie was not laughing anymore, Rachel took a few steps backwards and saw the newly weds engaged in a rather steamy kiss and couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth. "OH! Wow... uhm... ok..." was enough to pull Eddie back to reality and she gently pushed Jamie away. She looked into his eyes, and they were dark with lust and need. Eddie could feel his growing arousal, and knew she needed to act fast, otherwise they were going to be in some serious trouble that even Frank could not get them out of, not that he would. Eddie poked him in the side as she purred "Down boy." Jamie snapped back to reality, and realized his surroundings. Slightly embarrassed, he took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck as he gave Eddie a small smile. Rachel cleared her throat and then said "I, uh- I'll see you at roll call Janko. Have.a good night, sergeant." Eddie gave Jamie a simple kiss, and rested her hand on his chest. "Well, hello to you too, Lamb Chop." Jamie started to chuckle at Eddie's use of "lamb Chop", which turned into a deep laugh, and instantly relieved all pent up sexual tension. Jamie sighed as he looked at Eddie, and he gave a small laugh as he said "Well, I am really glad that I don't have a tour after my partner just witnessed that." In response, Eddie slugged Jamie in the arm as she gave him a look that dared him to keep talking. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment, their eyes communicating everything they needed to say. Eddie sighed, "Jamie, I have to go get ready for shift. But I promise as soon as we both have a day off, I will show you just how happy I am to be Mrs. Reagan." Jamie gave Eddie one last slow kiss, and told her "I'm going to hold you to that. Eddie, I love you so much. Be safe, and I will see you tomorrow." Eddie replied, "i love you too. Whitten has my six, so I will see you tomorrow." And with that, she gave him a light tap on his ass, pivoted, and headed for the locker room.

——————————————————————————————————————————-

Two days had passed since the incident in the precinct. It was Sunday morning, and while they knew they should have been at church, but it had just been way too long since they had a lazy morning, just the two of them. Since Jamie is such a morning person, he was up by 0600hrs, went for a run, and stopped by their local grocery store to pick up some flowers and chocolate covered strawberries. When he got back to the apartment, he jumped in the shower, and then went to the kitchen and started making Eddie's favorites for breakfast, pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He heard Eddie get up and go into the bathroom. He quickly made two plates of food, put the strawberries into a bowl, and put the flowers in a vase. He carried in the tray and sat it down on the bed. He took off his shirt and sat down on the bed. Eddie walked out of the bathroom and had a huge smile on her face as she saw the sight before her. "Jamie..." She sighed as she settled herself into bed next to him and took a bite out of one of the strawberries. "Are you sure we have time for this? We don't want to be late for church" Jamie's eyes grew dark as he leaned in and kissed her from her collar bone up to her earlobe where he gave a small nibble and then whispered "We're not going to church today. Now, lets eat up so I can show you everything I wanted to do to you when I pinned you up against the wall at the precinct on Friday." In true Eddie fashion, a loud rumble sounded from her stomach. "This is perfect, I'm so hungry." "Jamie gave a small chuckle and kissed her temple, "I know. You're always hungry." They ate in contented silence, with a few moans of appreciation from Eddie... Once they were finished, Jamie got up and took the tray into the kitchen, and took care of the dishes. Eddie slipped into her sexiest lingerie and walked out to the kitchen. "Hey Boy Scout, those dishes can wait." Jamie turned to look at Eddie and all train of thought was lost. As he pinned her up against the wall, the only words he was able to form were "oh..fuck." Jamie ravaged Eddies mouth, and their tongues battled for dominance. He broke their kiss, and kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, and back up again. Eddie could feel that he was rock hard and ready, and truth be told, all she wanted was a quick fuck, so that they could take round #2 slower. Her breath came in short pants as she managed to get out "Jamie.. I need you... right now." As Jamie continued his trail of kisses back to her breasts, he gave a small laugh, and his voice was husky with his want for her. "Edit Marie Janko, you are going to have to be patient. I plan on taking my time with you." Jamie pulled down one of the straps from her bra, and exposed her breast. Her nipple was taut and he began suckling and giving small nibbles over her breast, while his hand massaged the other. Eddie moaned his name, and he switched to give her other breast the same attention. As he sucked and nibbled, he reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Eddie reached down to the waistband of his shorts and tried to tug them off, but Jamie grabbed her hands and held them above her head. "Someone is a little impatient. I told you, I'm taking my time with you." Eddie let out a small whimper, and Jamie went back to ravaging her mouth. He picked her up so she was straddling his waist, and he carried her to the bedroom where he laid her down on their bed. He pulled away from the kiss, and started trailing little kisses down to the top of her panties and back up again. His hands, rough with calluses, rubbed the inside of her thighs. As Eddie moaned out "Jamie, fuck me. I cant take it much longer." Jamie grazed his teeth along her inner thigh and then tugged her panties off with his mouth. He trailed kisses up her leg, and suckled on her inner high. Eddie was writhing with pleasure, but was so close to her release. She tried to tug his shorts off again, but Jamie pulled her hand away. "What did I tell you about being patient?" He gave her a devilish grin as he dipped his head to her heat and used his tongue to tease her swollen clit. He loved the taste of her, and he would never get tired of seeing her reactions as he showed her how much he loved eating her out. Eddie moaned in pleasure as Jamie inserted two fingers inside of her and started pumping. He increased the speed of his tongue on her clit, and started curling his finger inside of her, hitting her G-spot. It wasn't long before Eddie crashed over the edge, her muscles clenching around his fingers, her whole body shuddering. Jamie kissed his way back up to her mouth, as Eddie panted out his name. When her breathing began to slow down, he kissed her long and slow on the lips. As Eddie came down off the high of her orgasm, she hooked her leg around Jamie's waist and flipped them over. Eddie kissed his neck and then mumbled in his ear, "Mr. Reagan, prepare for payback." Eddie pulled back and sat back on her heels as her eyes roamed over him hungrily. When Jamie reached out for Eddie, she grabbed his hands and interlocked her fingers with his. She gyrated her hips over his heard length as she kissed him with fervent passion. Eddie kissed her way down his stomach, and when she got to his athletic shorts, she hooked her fingers on the elastic band and tugged them free. She did the same to his boxers and his hard length came free. Eddie kissed each of his hip bones before cupping his balls, and kissing the underside of his dick. When she got to the tip, she swirled her tongue as her hand began pumping up and down his shaft. Jamie let out a few guttural moans, and when Eddie took his whole length in her mouth, he couldn't help but reach down and grab her hair. Eddie was enjoying Jamie in such a vulnerable state. She could tell he was getting close as his breath started coming in quick pants. She licked, sucked, and kissed every inch of his massive cock, and she swore to herself that she would never get bored of it. "Eddie... I need you.. I'm gonna cum..." His words breathy, and his cock throbbing, straining for that push over the edge into complete bliss. Eddie looked up, and now it was her turn to tease, "Jamie... what did I tell you about being patient." She sat up and got off the bed, Jamie reached for her but she was just out of reach. She reached into the top draw of their dresser, and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. She cuffed him to the head of the bed, which gave Jamie just enough of a respite that he would be able to hold out a little longer before he came. His eyes were hooded and dark as he watched Eddie settle herself on his length. She took him in all the way up to the hilt. She began a slow rocking motion with her hips. As she began to speed up, she brought her hand down to her clit and started rubbing her bundle of nerves. She knew Jamie couldn't hold out much longer, and truth be told, neither could she. Jamie started thrusting his hips upward in rhythm with Eddie and it wasn't long before her walls clenched around his throbbing cock, and they both had hurtled over the edge into sweet release. Eddie cried out his name as they both came, and Jamie swore his name never sounded so good coming from her lips. Eddie laid her head on his chest as the after shock waves coursed through them both. Their panting slowed, and Eddie grabbed the handcuffs key and released Jamies arms. Once released, Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie and rolled to his side so that they were facing each other. Both were worn out from the intense sex, and had released so much pent up tension. The shared a long slow kiss and began to drift off to sleep. Eddie mumbled "Jamie, I love you." Despite having already drifted off, Jamie mumbled through sleep "I love you too."


	2. Dinner

Eddie woke up tangled in a mess of limbs, while Jamie still softly snored. Eddie watched him for a moment, and then kissed his chest, Jamie stirred but didn't fully wake up. Eddie stretched up and started kissing and nibbling at Jamie's neck. Jamie softly moaned "Eddie..." Eddie smiled against his skin and nibbled and kissed his neck harder, giving one bite hard enough that it was bound to leave a mark. Jamie slowly opened his eyes, and suddenly flipped Eddie over. His cock was already throbbing. As he held his body over Eddie, she glanced down and saw how ready he was, after only a few kisses. Eddie kissed him, long and slow and flipped them back over so she was on top. "Mr. Reagan, you know we have to get to family dinner soon, right? Seems like you are going to need a shower before you go." Jamie kissed her back with increasing passion and in one swift movement, rolled over, and scooped her up into a fireman's carry, and walked into the bathroom. Before setting her down he turned on the water and let it heat up. He sat Eddie on the sink countertop and stepped in between her legs and kissed his way down her neck, to her thighs. Jamie gave Eddie a hard bite on her inner thigh and then kissed it to ease the pain. Eddie pulled Jamie up to look her in the eye. "What was that for?" Her eyes locked on his as he answered "I just needed to mark you as mine." His eyes dark with passion, he kissed her hard as he picked her up off the counter and carried her into the shower. It wasn't long before they both were moaning each other's name while they ravaged each other's mouth. Jamie slipped his hand down to Eddie's clit and started rubbing fast, urging her to her release. Jamie gave a few more hard thrusts and Eddie screamed out his name as they both had their release. Once the after shocks passed, Jamie helped Eddie steady herself on her feet. They kissed until they were breathless and held each other as they rested their foreheads together. The few minutes they held each other as the water cascaded over them, was all they needed to convey to each other how fiercely they loved each other. Sometimes, no words were needed, but a simple touch, or one look, was enough to say what words couldn't describe. They finished showering, and got out to get dressed. Jamie wore khaki pants and a deep red polo, and Eddie wore leggings with a royal blue, ruffled shirt, that flowed down to her hips. As Eddie was finishing her make-up, a small groan came from Jamie. "You're killing me with those leggings Eddie.' She laughed, "Well, if you're still alive after we get home, you will just have to show me how bad they bothered you then." She walked out of the bathroom, and gave him a quick kiss and walked towards the door. Jamie grabbed their jackets and they keys and they headed out to the car. They held each other's hands as they drove in contented silence.

—————————————————————————————

Jamie and Eddie got out of his mustang and held hands as they walked into the house. Danny was in the kitchen finishing up cooking, and looked up as the couple walked in. "Well, well, well. We were thinking of sending out a search party since you never showed up for church! Where were you guys?" Jamie answered, perhaps too quickly with "We slept in, you know with Eddie on midnights, just tired." Danny gave him a skeptical look, and noticed the hickey forming on the side of Jamie's neck. Danny gave a sly smile as he rubbed his neck where Jamie's hickey was starting to appear. "sleeping in, huh? Ok, if you say so. But if you want to get that excuse past the rest of the family, you may want to cover up the hickey on your neck." Jamie looked at Eddie, wide-eyed. "I just needed to mark you as mine." Eddie gave a sultry smile as she repeated his earlier words back to him. Jamie's mouth dropped open and Danny interjected "I don't even want to know. Give me a hand getting dinner finished up, will ya?" Jamie started helping get the food into the serving dishes while Eddie took their coats to hang them up and help set the table. Once she was gone, Danny turned to Jamie and chuckled. "Keep it up at this rate kid, you guys will be popping out a baby in no time." Jamie looked at Danny like he had been slapped in the face. "Danny, its end of August. We got married in he beginning of May, we haven't been married that long. Kids aren't even in the cards right now." Danny turned and grabbed Jamie's shoulders "Well, kid, i think its time we have a talk about the birds and the bees, and how babies are made." Jamie shrugged him off, "You know what I meant Danny. We're being careful." Danny gave him one last skeptical look as they gathered the dishes and took them out to the table. Once everybody had sat down, and the blessing was said, Frank, Henry, and Erin all questioned where the couple had been during church. Danny just started to laugh as Jamie gave him a look that told him it was in his best interest to keep it quiet. Henry, as observant as he always is, noticed the hickey on Jamie's neck. "Jamie, did a perp get a hit in during a fight? You've got a bruise on your neck!" Jamie looked down at his plate and his face turned bright red. Erin turned to look at Jamie, and tried to help cover for him. "Oh yea, iheard about that. Glad you're ok!" Nobody else took the bait, but it turned into a trip down memory lane, with Frank starting off reminiscing about Joe, and the first time Frank caught him with a hickey. Danny shared how Erin tried to hide her first hickey with way too much make-up. Eddie laughed and shared how her mother taught her how to use make-up to cover a hickey. Danny tried to boast about never having any visible hickeys but Frank, Henry, Erin, and Jamie all chimed in about various hickeys they saw. The initial awkwardness abated and everyone had pleasant conversation throughout the rest of dinner. Nobody dared bring up the whereabouts of the couple for church, and the hickey was long forgotten about.


	3. Stomach Trouble

Several weeks had passed since Jamie showed up to family dinner with a hickey, and things seemed to be back to normal. He and Eddie made sure to find time for each other to avoid any further pent-up tension. It was mid-November, and a stomach bug was going around at the 29. Jamie missed two days of work because he couldn't stop vomiting. Eddie seemed to have been doing an excellent job at not getting sick, despite the majority of the precinct getting sick. This had Eddie boasting, "I'm just awesome, that is why I haven't gotten sick!" Jamie had gotten called in to work due to another sergeant getting the stomach bug, so the day he had planned for him and Eddie had to be put on hold. Around 11 AM, Danny gave Jamie a call, asking a favor. "Hey Jamie, I know you're off today, I just caught a case, but Sean's school just called. He is vomiting and I cant pick him up, is there anyway you can go get him please?" Jamie filled Danny in on the change of plans, "I'll call Eddie, I'm sure she can get him and take him home. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Danny Thanked Jamie, and after they hung up, he called Eddie. Eddie agreed to go get Sean, saying that she would stop and get some chicken noodle soup, crackers, and ginger ale. What Eddie did not say, was that she too had finally caught the stomach bug. Eddie picked up Sean from school and drove them back to her and Jamie's apartment. Around 4 PM, Eddie was feeling better, so she decided she wouldn't mention it to Jamie. She had only vomited once that morning, and hadn't felt nauseous since. Danny texted Eddie to see how Sean was doing, and ask if they could keep him overnight since he was pretty wrapped up in the case. Eddie told him that it wasn't an issue and that she could drop him off before she headed into work the next day.

—————————————————————————

Jamie managed to get off on time, and headed home after stopping for Chinese food from Eddie's favorite restaurant. When he got home, just past 20:00hrs, he found both Sean and Eddie fast asleep on the couch. The smell of Chinese food roused Eddie from her sleep. She got up and walked into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Jamie from behind. "That smells really good. What time is it?" "Eddie, its just after 20:00hrs, what's got you so tired?" Eddie just gave him a shrug as she got out plates for them to eat. In typical Eddie fashion, she loaded up her plate with food. But once she started eating, she was only a few bites in when she realized she wasn't hungry. "Eddie, are you feeling ok? You've barely eaten anything." Eddie sat back and sighed "I'm just really tired, I think that's the problem. I'm just going to go to bed." She gave him a quick kiss, and went to change into her pajamas. Jamie finished eating, and cleaned everything up. He checked on Sean who said he didn't need anything, but would come get him if he needed anything. Jamie walked in to the bedroom, and changed into a pair of sweatpants and climbed in bed next to Eddie. He pulled her in and snuggled close, breathing in her scent. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, and then her temple. Eddie turned her head back to him, kissed him on the lips, slow and sweet. "Jamie, I am way too tired to—" Jamie cut her off "Eddie, do you really think that's all I want from you? Sometimes, I just love curling up with you, and just holding you in my arms. I love you so much, and you should know by now that as much as I love hearing you moan my name, I love just being with you like this, or going for a run, and going out to eat with you, even though you eat a lot." Eddie gave Jamie a look that could kill, which earned a small chuckle from Jamie. "Besides, do you really want to traumatize Sean?" Eddie gave him one last sweet kiss as she rested her head back on her pillow and snuggled herself tightly against Jamies chest and felt his arm hold her just a little tighter. "Jameson Reagan, what did I do to deserve you?" She felt Jamie smile into her neck as he sleepily mumbled back "You got it all wrong, I'm not sure what I did to deserve you." Soon they were both soundly sleeping.

——————————————————————————

Jamie woke early to the sound of someone puking. Still half asleep, he mumbled to Eddie that he was going to go check on Sean, but when he went to kiss her, he realized she wasn't in bed. Immediately he was wide awake. He checked the bathroom and found that it was Eddie that was getting sick. "Eddie, woah, hey... looks like you finally got the stomach bug." He sat on the edge of the tub and held her hair and rubbed her back. When Eddie finished retching, Jamie reached up and grabbed her a cup so she could rinse out her mouth. Eddie brushed her teeth and Jamie guided her back to bed. Once she was tucked in, Jamie felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever or anything, ill go get you some crackers and ginger ale for now." He kissed her forehead but before he could leave, she grabbed his hand. "Jamie can I just have some ginger ale? I don't want to eat anything right now." "Sure." Jamie got up, checked on Sean, and returned with Eddie's ginger ale. "You should call out now so they can get someone to fill your spot. I'm going to call out too so I can take care of you." Eddie shook her head, "No Jamie, we'll be ok. Go to work, and I'll call you If I need you. I'm not going to call out yet. I felt sick yesterday morning, but I felt better by the afternoon. I'm just going to wait and see how it goes." "Eddie, I was in bed for two days with this bug. You should really call out." Eddie gave Jamie's hand a squeeze, "I promise if I don't feel better by lunch time, I will call out. Be safe today, I love you." Jamie kissed her forehead, and went to get ready for his shift.

————————————————————————

Despite it being a busy day, Jamie still found plenty of time to worry about Eddie. He called her a few times, Eddie insisting that she felt better and was able to keep down some food, and was only a little tired. Jamie, being Jamie, still tried to get Eddie to call out of work, but his attempts were useless. Jamie went about the rest of his shift, slightly irked that Eddie wouldn't listen to him, but he was only concerned that she wouldn't be able to keep herself safe if something were to happen.This same argument persisted for the next three days. Every morning, Eddie would come home in the morning, vomit while Jamie held her hair, and then go to bed. Neither of them thought anything of it until Eddie vomited on shift in front of Rachel. Rachel insisted on taking Eddie back to the station so that she could go home. "Rachel, I am fine, honest. I have been getting sick the past few mornings, but I'm always fine by the afternoon. It's not a big—oh." "Yea, oh is right Janko... sounds like you need to talk to someone else about all this." Eddie stopped and grabbed Rachel' arm. "Rachel, please don't say anything to anyone. Not until I tell Jamie, and especially not until we figure this out." "I promise. Your secret is safe with me Janko." Eddie and Rachel finished out their tour avoiding the elephant in the room... or, car, actually. When Eddie got home, she acted like nothing was bothering her, but Jamie picked up on it. "Eddie, you're acting weird, just tell me what's up!" "You are the one acting weird Jamie. I am perfectly fine. You get to work, because tomorrow is Sunday and we have church and then we are the ones making dinner." She gave him a quick kiss and turned to go get a shower. Jamie headed to work, baffled by Eddie's behavior.

———————————————————————

It was an oddly slow day for Jamie, so he had plenty of time to stew over what could be up with Eddie. Maybe it was because the holidays were approaching. Thanksgiving was next week, and then not long after was Christmas. Although, Eddie had been around for the holidays least year. It couldn't be the fact that they weren't spending enough time together, they had been making time ever since things got heated at the precinct. They were also making time for sex, and god, it was so good. Except for the last week, he and Eddie had made time specifically for sex, whether it was a quick fuck, or long, sweet, and passionate love making. This past week Eddie hadn't been feeling well, so they hadn't screwed in the last week. Maybe that was it. Maybe she's just planning something for when he gets home.

———————————————————————

While Jamie was at work, Eddie ran out to the store. They needed groceries, but Eddie also grabbed a few pregnancy tests. She would take them tonight once Jamie gets home. Or maybe she would take them once she got home. Eddie was getting more and more nervous by the minute. She hurried and finished the shopping, paid, and was leaving the store when she ran into Erin. "Hey Eddie! Picking up stuff for tomorrow's dinner?" Eddie was lost in her thoughts, and was startled when Erin called her name out again. "Wha— Oh! Hi, Erin, what are you doing here?" Erin gave her a skeptical look, "Just doing the weekly grocery shopping, is everything ok between you and Jamie? You seem a bit spaced out." Eddie pasted on an obviously fake smile "Nope, everything is great. Jamie is great, I am great, we are both great. I will see you tomorrow." And with that, Eddie practically sprinted to her car. Erin just shrugged it off and texted Jamie to make sure everything is all good between the newly weds. She knew how hard the first year of marriage can be, and offered to be a listening ear whenever he needed to talk. Once Eddie got home, she grabbed the tests from the bag and hurried to the bathroom. Being as impatient as she is, Eddie was having trouble waiting for the results to come up. She busied herself with putting the groceries away, when finally, after what felt like hours, her alarm rang. She rushed into the bathroom and grabbed the tests and looked at the results.


	4. Oh Baby

As Eddie grabbed one of the three tests and stared at the results, her lower lip began to tremble. Her eyes welled with tears that threatened to spill over. So many thoughts ran through her mind, and she didn't know if she was happy or sad. Truth is, Eddie was on the fence about kids. Sure, she liked them, but being a cop, she saw what the world was really like, and it scared her. Everyday there were countless rapes, murders, assaults, robberies, shootings, overdoses, human trafficking cases, DUI's, and so much more. How could she bring another life into this world knowing what happens to people everywhere, and every day. She knew Jamie wanted kids. Jamie loved kids, and he had a Norman Rockwell type family, so of course he wanted kids. He also had Henry, Frank, Erin, Danny, Nikki, Jack, and Sean to help with anything he may need while raising a family. But Eddie? Eddie only had her mother, and her mother wasn't very motherly. Although, she had to admit, that if she were ever going to have kids, she would only want them with Jamie. No one else in the world was as caring, compassionate, and loving as Jamie. He was so fiercely protective of those he loves, and he had the biggest heart of anyone, he could always see the good in things. She always felt safe in his arms no matter what was happening. He was the love of her life, her soulmate. No matter what happened they made a promise to face it together. Their vows ran through her mind; "I will always have your back. If you fall behind, I will wait up. I will earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have. I'll be your scout, your night watchman, your cavalry. Your medic, your chaplain, in our army of two. No retreat, no surrender. You can count on me." Those vows meant everything ever since the day they wrote them. With that in mind, Eddie relaxed some. No matter what, everything was going to be ok. Eddie checked the other two tests to find that all three of them said that she was pregnant. Now, she had to figure out how to tell Jamie the news. Although she still wasn't sure how she felt. She thought about the time when she had dated Josh, and how he broke up with her after seeing her in action, saying that she made him feel inferior. Jamie gave her the t-shirt that said "I Kick Ass" and told her that no guy deserved her if he couldn't handle it. In a way, that shirt was his way of telling her that he loved her just the way she is, and nothing would change that. He made a joke saying she wouldn't ever wear it, but little did he know that the nights she needed him most when they weren't together, she would wear it to feel closer to him. Sh still had the shirt too. Which gave her an idea. It was 16:30hrs, Jamie was off at 19:00hrs. She grabbed her keys and wallet and headed out to the mall. She knew exactly how to tell him, and she hoped that he wouldn't be getting off late.

————————————————————————

At 19:15hrs, Jamie's relief came in. Jamie had all of his paperwork done due to it being a slow day. He couldn't wait to get home to see Eddie. All day he was thinking about why she was behaving so oddly, and then when he got the text from Erin his mind started to spin all sorts of scenarios. He texted Eddie, letting her know that he was on his way home, and asked her if she wanted him to pick up dinner. Eddie replied saying no, but she couldn't wait for him to get home, and she could really go for some of his killer pancakes. Jamie texted her back that it was pancakes for dinner. He gathered his stuff and headed out to his car so he could drive home. His mind went into overdrive with thoughts of why Eddie's behavior was so off, that he was surprised when he made it back to their apartment. Eddie heard the locks clicking and walked out of their bedroom. Dressed in leggings and her "I Kick Ass" shirt, and carrying a small gift bag, she greeted Jamie at the door with a long, slow, passionate kiss. They broke this kiss, both starving for air. They rested their foreheads against each other as Jamie mumbled "Well, hello to you too." His voice was husky with his desire for Eddie, and he pulled her body tighter against his. He walked them both backwards as he kissed her hungrily, craving her body. A low growl escaped his throat, as pure raw instinct started to take over. He kicked the door closed, dropped his bag, and started to tug at Eddie's shirt. Eddie pulled back and stilled his hands. Jamie looked into her eyes, searching for answers, but found none. "Eddie. Is everything ok?" With a shuddering breath, her eyes started to well with tears and she whispered "I don't know... Can we talk?" Jamie hugged her tight, and kissed her temple, then steered her towards the couch. He sat her down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. He brought his hands up to her face and brushed away her tears with his thumbs. "Jamie, I have to tell you something." She looked intently at Jamie, watching him as he furrowed his brow and could see the emotions running through him. She pushed the gift bag into his hands, and saw his surprise. "Tell me what's up, and then I'll open this." He went to put it down but Eddie grabbed his arm. "No, Jamie, just open it now, please." Curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the tissue paper out and found a small piece of cloth. He unfolded it to reveal a small onesie with a police car on it and the words "My Daddy Is My Hero". Stunned into silence, he stared at the onesie for what felt like hours. Finally, he looked up at Eddie, with tears streaming down his face. "Are you kidding me? You can't be— When— How far— Eddie..." He leaned up to kiss her and smiled into the kiss and then leaned his forehead against hers as he said "Eddie, we're having a baby!" She kissed him back, and then pulled away so she could look at him, and see his face as she replied "We're having a baby." Jamie scooped her up as he held her and spun her around in a circle as he kissed her. "Is this why you have been acting so weird today? When did you find out?" Eddie visibly relaxed as she realized his excitement was genuine. "I just found out today, I didn't put the pieces together until i got sick this morning and Rachel wanted to take me back to the precinct because she thought I had the stomach bug, but I told her that I was fine, it had been happening every day for the past week, and that's when it dawned on me." Jamie kissed her long and slow, conveying all his love for her in that one kiss.

————————————————————————

Jamie woke up as Eddie rushed to the bathroom, and followed after her. As he sat on the tub and held her hair, rubbing her back, he couldn't help but smile. "Why are you smiling? You can't be enjoying this." Jamie reached up for a glass of water for Eddie, "No, I'm not enjoying it, but I can't even begin to tell you how amazing you are, and how beautiful you are. God, you're beautiful, and I love you. How did I get so lucky?" Eddie brushed her teeth as Jamie turned on the shower to let it heat up, and then brushed his teeth too. Soon they were both undressed, holding each other in the shower. Jamie thought back to last night, as they talked about all the changes that would soon be happening, and thought of how and when to tell their families. The only thing that they disagreed on so far, was when Eddie would stop working. Naturally, Jamie wanted Eddie to go on desk duty starting her next shift, but Eddie wanted to stay on the road as long as possible. They decided to discuss that later, after they researched what the department policy was for pregnant officers. They didn't want to ruin the excitement they were feeling. Ever since Eddie told him the news, he couldn't stop smiling. They dressed for church, and headed out the door. "You know, if you want to hide this from your family, you might want to stop smiling so much. It wont take a detective to solve that case." Jamie opened the door of his mustang for her, and gave her a long slow kiss. As she sat down, he looked at her and smiled more. "I could just say that I'm smiling because you're beautiful and marriage is awesome." Eddie laughed, "Nice try, but you and I both know that no one is going to buy that excuse."


	5. Smiles

All throughout church, Danny and Erin kept giving Jamie sideways glances. For Erin, Jamie's behavior was as off as Eddie's had been yesterday. Half-way through church, Danny came to the conclusion that Jamie and Eddie had spent some sexy alone time together, and that's what was with his excessive smiling. As church ended, Jamie and Eddie walked out hand in hand. Danny grabbed Jamie's shoulder and quietly spoke "Kid, we all know you're getting it on, but you should really try to be more discreet about it." Jamie stopped and turned around, "I'm not following Danny, what are you trying to say?" Danny laughed, "Maybe you wouldn't be a good detective... tone down the smile." He patted Jamie's shoulder and walked away. Jamie turned and kept walking with Eddie who asked him what Danny had said, and Jamie filled her in. "I told you they were going to figure it out. You have got to lose the smile!" And as she spoke, another thought dawned on Eddie,"Jamie, what are we going to do about dinner? How do I turn down the wine?" For that, Jamie did have a cover for. "Tell them that you had the stomach bug and your stomach still feels a little bit off. We will figure out what other excuses we can use tonight. We've still got a lot to talk about." Eddie leaned in closer to Jamie, and he kissed her on the temple. Father Kearns smiled as he watched the couple walk out. As with all couples that me marries, he prays for a long and happy marriage, and he also prays for a loving family, and to bless them with children if it is God's will. He had a feeling that the youngest Reagan couple was soon to experience the blessing of a child.

————————————————————————

Jamie and Eddie moved seamlessly around the kitchen, preparing the dinner. They were a little too quiet though, and Danny and Erin noticed. Like when they were little, they were devising a plan to figure out what was going on. Danny was stuck on his idea of Jamie getting in some hot sex with Eddie, but Erin, being a woman, was thinking that there was way more to the couple and their odd behavior. "I'm telling you Danny, they're pregnant!" In true Danny fashion, "I could be wrong, but last time I checked, only women get pregnant... OW!" Danny's yelp when Erin smacked the back of his head caused Eddie and Jamie to look towards the two who were sitting in the living room. Erin got up to get another glass of wine, "Eddie, do you want some wine?" "Oh, I'm good, but thanks anyway Erin." Eddie went back to chopping vegetables for the salad, and Erin went back to where Danny was sitting on the couch. Erin gave him a look as if to say 'I told you so', but Danny whispered back "That proves nothing!" Which caused them both to laugh hysterically as it is usually Erin telling Danny that whatever "evidence" he has, proves absolutely nothing. They continued laughing, and reminiscing about when they were younger until Jamie announced that dinner was ready. As Frank was pouring wine for everyone, Eddie stopped him from filling her glass. Everyone looked at Eddie, except for Danny and Erin who stared at each other. Frank pondered for a second, before questioning "Oh?" "I finally got that stomach bug that was going around at the precinct, and my stomach still feels a bit weird." This seemed to satisfy the curiosity of all but two family members. Dinner seemed to go on with no further suspicion, although Eddie did eat significantly less food than normal. After dessert and clean-up, plans were finalized for Thanksgiving day, and then Jamie and Eddie headed out.

————————————————————————

As Jamie drove them home, he held onto Eddie's hand, his fingers interlocked with hers. He brought her hand up and kissed it, and he started to broach the subject of light duty. He had been thinking about it all day. He couldn't ask Eddie to stop doing her job, it wouldn't be right. But he didn't know where to start, or what to say. So he blurted out "Eddie I love you and I can't ask you to stop doing your job." Eddie looked over at Jamie, his face twisted as he thought of what to say. She tried to pull her hand away but Jamie held firm and sighed. "That didn't come out right." Eddie snorted " You think?" "Eddie, you are my world, and I don't know what I would do without you. But I can't ask you to not do your job. You are a good cop, a real asset to the NYPD. Now we are starting a family, and I know you are on the fence about kids, but for years, this was all I could imagine. Just you, me, and a couple of kids. But for the longest time, it was just that, fantasy. Now its real. And I don't know how its possible to love someone so much without ever having met them, and all I want to do is shield our baby from the world. I'm not going to lie, I'm worried every time you leave for work, but I know you are doing your job. I'm going to worry more now that you're pregnant. Because now thats two people I love that are in harms way. But, because I love you, and I don't want you to change, I am going to support you." As Jamie pulled up to a red light he turned to Eddie, and he saw the tears in her eyes. He kissed her, short but sweet, and gave her a questioning look. "Do you really mean that? Do you really support me working on the road for as long as I can?" Jamie held her gaze, steady and sure, "Yes. I do. It's not going to be easy, and sometimes i will need to be reminded. But promise me, If it becomes too tough, or you don't feel safe, even if you can still work on the road, promise me that you will tell your C.O. and get put on a desk." "Thank you Jamie." Jamie gave her hand a tight squeeze, "Next order of business, how do the doctors appointments work? And when do you go?" Eddie explained all of it as they finished their drive home.

————————————————————————

After putting his car in park, and shutting off the engine, he got out and walked around to Eddie's side and opened her door. After she got out, and shut the door, she linked arms with Jamie and leaned into him as they walked inside. Eddie was putting the leftovers away when Jamie walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Jameson Reagan, if you leave a hickey, I swear to god you will pay." Jamie nibbled her earlobe and whispered "How about you just make me pay?" Eddie turned around so she was facing Jamie. She kissed him, slowly at first, snaking her hands up his chest. Eddie grabbed Jamie's shirt in one hand, and grabbed the beck of his neck with her other and deepened the kiss. Jamie picked Eddie up and sat her on the counter, as Eddie tugged his shirt off. Jamie pulled back and rested his forehead against Eddies, "Are you up for this? If you don't feel like it, just tell me, we can stop, it's ok." He didn't get an answer with words, but a searing kiss had Jamie tugging off Eddie's shirt and bra. He kissed his way down her neck, nibbling and suckling each of her breasts. He lifted her up off the counter just enough to slide her pants down her legs, and then was back to ravaging her mouth. Jamie slid his hands from her hair, down her back, and cupped her ass. Eddie was panting, breathless from the heat of the moment "Jamie... I need you... right now." With that, Jamie picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He laid her gently down on the bed and straddled his hips over her as he kissed her lips, and then suddenly broke the kiss. With one devilish grin, he dipped his head into her heat, licking, sucking, and swirling his tongue around her clit until she cried out his name and her whole body shuddered. When Eddie cried his name from pure passion, it almost undid him. Next thing Eddie knew, Jamie had flipped them so she was on top. His length was rock hard and throbbing. Eddie could see in his eyes that he was so close. They needed each other now. She centered herself over him and sank down, taking in his whole length. "Eddie..." He wanted to say more, but out of pure instinct, their mouths were ravaging each other, wet hungry kisses, their tongues battling for dominance. It wasn't long before Jamie was thrusting his hips harder and faster, his breath coming in shorter pants, he was sprinting to total ecstasy. Within seconds, Eddies velvety soft walls were clenching around his throbbing cock, pulling him with her over the edge. "Oh god, Jamie..." They shared a few more slow kisses before separating themselves. Jamie pulled the covers around them as he spooned Eddie, and kissed her neck. Both satiated, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, with one hand of Jamie's wrapped protectively over Eddie's stomach.


	6. Doctors

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews! It has been a few years since I have done any writing at all, and this was the confidence booster I needed to get back to it. If any of you are interested, I am going to get back to writing a book I started a few years ago. I was in a really bad accident, had some nasty words thrown at me, and lost all confidence. PM me with your email and I will send you some of my work. I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story, it's been so fun to write!

-FireMedic313

————————————————————————

Jamie kept up his routine of taking care of Eddie in the mornings, even though some mornings she just wanted to be left alone. Jamie couldn't bring himself to let her be, because in his mind, she was already making a huge sacrifice and the least he could do was to stick by her side through it all. Eddie had found out that she could work the streets up until her third trimester, and then she would be required to be on desk duty. She was also able to schedule a doctors appointment for Wednesday, in the afternoon, the day before thanksgiving. The couple was excited because once they knew how far along Eddie was, they could begin planning for the baby to arrive, and when they could tell people. Since Jamie had to work, he had to get permission to leave early, which was sort of awkward because he almost spilled the beans about the whole thing. Jamie was in the locker room getting changed as his relief walked in. "Hey Jamie, good luck at the appointment today. And by the way, congrats!" Jamie looked puzzled at Sgt. Tim Morris. "Jamie, I've got five kids. I can tell when someone has the first time parent jitters. You will be ok. If you need any advice, I'm always here for you. And no worries, I'm not telling anyone your news. That's for you guys to tell. But really, I'm happy for you both. You guys make a great team." Sgt. Morris gave Jamie a pat on the shoulder and headed out to report to Capt. Espinoza. Jamie grabbed his bag, and headed out, still baffled by the fact that someone could tell just by looking at him.

————————————————————————

Eddie was a mess of nerves. She waited outside the doctors office until Jamie walked up and gave her a hug and a quick kiss. "You ready for this?" Eddie's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head no, "I'm scared. I don't know why though. Which I know sounds really stupid, but I'm scared." Jamie leaned his forehead against Eddie's "I know, I'm scared too. But we are just going to take it one day at a time. We are going to do this together, ok?" Eddie kissed him, it was short and sweet, but Jamie understood the meaning behind it. He interlocked his fingers with Eddie's as he gave her hand a squeeze. They walked into the office and checked in. They didn't wait long before being called back, and soon Eddie was on the table and the doctor was starting the ultrasound. Almost immediately the baby's heart rate was heard, and it echoed in the room as Eddie let out a quiet sob. Jamie had tears streaming down his face as he stroked Eddie's hair and kissed her temple. The doctor took some measurements, and took some still images and printed some out to give to the happy couple. The doctor left the room as Eddie wiped the gel off her stomach and got dressed. Then the doctor was back in to go over all the information "Ok, Mrs. Reagan, looks like you're around 14 weeks along. Everything looks great so far, and baby is growing nice and healthy. I see you are with NYPD. What is your position?" Eddie looked at Jamie, shock evident in her features as she spoke "Did you say 14 weeks?" "Yes, looks like baby was conceived around the end of August." Jamie gave Eddie a sly smile and a look that only the two would understand. They instantly knew that the baby was conceived the Sunday they skipped church, when Jamie showed up to dinner with a hickey. Turning back to the doctor Eddie gave her a brief description of her daily duties "I'm a beat cop, so I patrol in a cruiser and sometimes on foot. I have to chase a suspect if they run, I have gotten into fights with perps, so it can be pretty physically demanding." The doctor jotted down some notes in the file, "I know it is also a pretty high stress job. I have worked with several police officers who are in NYPD, so I know department standards say you can work a beat until the third trimester starts, but I recommend switching to desk duty around 22-24 weeks. It just takes some of the stress of of you and the baby." Jamie gave Eddie's hand a squeeze, as the doctor continued on with information, "You are young, in very good physical condition, and this is your first pregnancy, so you may not start to show until later, so don't worry about that. Baby is right on target for growth and I don't foresee any issues. We will schedule another appointment in about a month and we can also try and find out the gender at that time. I have some papers here with information about pregnancy, some books you can read, as well as birthing class information and what prenatal vitamins I recommend. Congratulations to you both." Jamie and Eddie stopped at the desk to schedule another appointment, wanting to know the gender of the baby as soon as possible, and hopefully before Christmas.They both were off on the 23rd, so they scheduled it for then, and headed back to their apartment.

————————————————————————

When they got home, they both changed into sweatpants and t-shirts, then took a nap. Jamie woke to a loud rumble, only to realize that it was coming from Eddie's stomach. Eddie woke as Jamie untangled himself from her arms, "I'm going to get started on dinner. You can sleep more if you want." Eddie shook her head no, and came out into the kitchen to take a look at all the information the doctor gave them today. As Jamie cooked dinner, he told Eddie about Sgt. Morris "It was crazy, I was getting changed, I didn't even say anything and he just knew. Do you think my family knows?" Eddie walked up behind Jamie and wrapped one arm around his waist, and ran her other up and down his back "I'm not sure. But if they do know, they haven't said anything." She rested her head against his back as she purred "Do you know how much I love you?" Eddie snaked her hand that was around Jamie's waist lower, under the elastic band of his sweatpants. Jamie stilled Eddie's hand before she reached any lower "I'm going to have to stop you right there Mrs. Reagan. If you want dinner any time soon, and I know that both of you are hungry, you should not reach your hand any lower." As if on cue, Eddie's stomach growled again. "Well, Mr. Reagan, it seems like you are right about that. I guess I will set the table." Jamie got a light tap on the ass but before he could turn around to tease Eddie back, she was already out of reach. Jamie groaned in mock frustration "You should watch yourself. I heard there is a guy that lives in this apartment who has a smokin' hot wife, and he plans to make sweet, sweet love to her later." "Oh yea? I should find that guy then because I bet he is pretty sexy himself. He probably has a six pack, strong shoulders, and if I had to guess, he is probably pretty good in bed." Jamie turned to Eddie, his eyes dark with want and he kissed her hungrily, leaving her wanting more "Let's eat, and then it looks like I am having you for dessert." "You're playing a dangerous game right now." After one last sly smile, and Jamie getting in the final words with a light slap on Eddie's ass. After fixing their plates, they sat down and started to talk about the appointment. "So I know you're going to work on the road as long as you can, but I think you should at least tell your C.O. and Rachel that you're pregnant. Just in case something were to happen. Have you thought about what the doctor said about coming off the road around 22-24 weeks?" Eddie nodded her head yes as she swallowed her bite of food. "Rachel sort of already knows. I texted her the day after we found out. Mostly because she already had an idea. I will tell my C.O. on Friday night when I go in. I have thought about what the doctor said, and I don't like it, but I feel like she knows what she is talking about, so I am thinking I will take her advice on that." Jamie leaned in and gave Eddie a quick kiss. "I would really appreciate you taking her advice on it. I know I said I will support you, and I will support you, but she says she has worked with cops before and I think her advice is good. Now here is the hard part. How do we tell our families? We could do t-shirts like you did for me. What ideas do you have?" Eddie thought for a moment "I don't want to do shirts for our families. I don't know how I want to tell my mom, but I do have an idea for how to tell your family." Jamie looked at Eddie, her eyes filled with mischief "Tell me, and we will make it happen."


	7. Gifts

It was getting harder and harder to keep the secret of Eddie being pregnant from the family. They all knew something was up. Eddie was no longer drinking any wine with dinner, and she was running out of excuses. Erin and Danny were 99% positive that Eddie was pregnant, but Erin didn't want to spoil the surprise, and Danny knew better than to ask a woman if she was pregnant. Two weeks had passed since the doctor confirmed Eddie was, in fact, pregnant, and she and Jamie had researched the hell out of all the information the doctor had given them. Jamie got the book 'What To Expect When You Are Expecting' for Eddie, and found a version for fathers-to-be. Rachel Eddie an early Christmas gift, a book called 'Shit No One Tells You: A Guide To Surviving Your Baby's First Year'. Out of the two, Jamie has been the one who has gone overboard with everything. On more than one occasion, Eddie has come home from a shift and found things on their table, like baby proofing supplies, paint samples, a list of cribs and mattresses that Jamie liked, as well as a few other must-haves for a baby like a swing and bouncer. Today, they were shopping for the big Christmas gift, the gift that would be their way of telling the family they were expecting. They stood in the aisle, and Jamie wand Eddie were both feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Eddie, would this be easier if we knew if the baby was a boy or girl? There are a lot of choices." Eddie sighed "No, they have a lot of gender neutral designs. Plus, when we get one for our house, we can get one that is geared more towards a boy or girl when we find out what we are having." Eddie's eyes finally landed on a design, which also was convertible so they could use it as long as possible. It was dark gray with blue and green zig-zags, and had a zebra at the top. "This one. I like this one." Jamie gave Eddie a kiss on the temple, and grabbed the box and put it in the cart. They then went to get the wrapping paper so they could wrap it up and take it to dinner tomorrow.

————————————————————————

As the two of them worked to wrap the box, Jamie was lost in thought. Finally, it was Eddie who broke the silence, she spoke softly, barely above a whisper, "Jamie, are you ok? Are you having second thoughts?" Jamie look up, surprised, "No, not at all. I love you, and I want a family with you. Eddie you are absolutely amazing. I am honestly very excited about this. I was just thinking about Joe. He was my best friend, and I cant help but wonder what his reaction would be." Jamie let out a shaky breath and then continued, "I miss him so much. And not having him here for the wedding, or the baby, or any other big moment in our lives, it feels like I am taking a bullet to the chest. I just want a way to honor him as we move forward. I just don't have any idea of what to do. I want our baby to know about their Uncle Joe, and I want you to know more about Joe. He would have loved you." Eddie gave Jamie a long slow kiss. He could feel her cheeks were wet, she had been crying. As they broke their kiss, Jamie realized he was also crying now too. "Let's finish this, then we can make pancakes, put our pajamas on, and sit on the couch with some hot chocolate, and you can tell me about Joe. I know he was important to you, and I wish I would have known him. But I want to hear all about him." Jamie kissed her back, his tears flowing more steadily now. Jame broke the kiss and nodded as he choked out "God, I love you so much." They finished the wrapping the box, and Eddie stuck a big note on the gift that says "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL DEC. 25TH" They made short work of the pancakes and hot chocolate, and soon they were curled up on the couch together, Jamie telling Eddie stories of Joe.

————————————————————————

Sunday dinner was full of questions about the new addition to the growing pile of gifts around the tree at Frank's house. Nicky seemed to have the most questions about it "Seriously guys, what's in it? And why is it so big?" Jamie shrugged, "I guess you are going to have to wait and see. Someone will open it on Christmas morning, and then you will know what's inside the box. All eyes turned to Eddie, and she swallowed the food in her mouth before she spoke "What he said." Everyone was frustrated with the non-answer from the couple, but soon the large box faded into the back of everyone's mind, and talk of work and school filled the rest of the night. As Jamie and Eddie were getting ready to leave, they found Henry staring at the box, and he reached out to shake it to see if it made noise. "Pop, really?" Henry rolled his eyes at being caught and grumbled that he wasn't trying to find out what it was, but just wanted to move it out of the way or something. "Likely story Pop." Jamie smiled and then he and Eddie both gave him a hug and headed home.

————————————————————————

Jamie stirred from his sleep, not quite ready to leave his dream world. He was having a pretty steamy dream, and if he didn't wake up soon, he was going to need a cold shower. He knew Eddie was going to be up soon, probably getting sick, even though she hadn't for the past two days. As he woke slowly, he realized that he was not dreaming. Eddie was kissing his jawline, his neck, and down his chest and abs. She stopped at the waistband of his pants and kissed her way back up to his mouth. Jamie was now fully awake, his cock throbbing and straining against his pants.He pulled Eddie on top of him and deepened the kiss. Eddie was clearly hungry for him, and Jamie was happy to oblige. He lifted his hips lightly so Eddie could pull down his pants. Eddie had a wild look in her eyes, and her head dipped down and she took his full length in her mouth. She was sucking, and licking his cock, and Jamie almost came undone when she grazed her teeth along the underside of his shaft. "Oh fuck me." He groaned, his need for her reaching new heights as Eddie started to tease him by kissing his hip bones, and slowly kissing her way up to his mouth. He tried to flip them over, so that he was on top and could reciprocate his love to Eddie, but she pinned him down. She lined herself up directly over his rock hard cock, and slowly sank down, taking him up to the hilt. She paused for a second, giving herself time to adjust. She started the rhythm slow, teasing Jamie as she rode him. She knew he was close, and honestly, so was she. She started increasing her pace, and Jamie reached his hands up and grabbed her hips, thrusting harder and harder until she cried out his name in pure ecstasy and her velvety walls clenched tightly around him, giving him that final push into oblivion. Eddie leaned down and rested her forehead against Jamies as they tried to catch their breath. Jamie kissed her long and slow savoring the moment. As the high wore off, a noise in the background could be heard. It was Jamie's alarm clock, and according to his watch, he was running late. "Oh shit, Eddie, I have to go or I am going to be late." He kissed her once more as he rolled them over and got hip. He jumped in the shower so he didn't show up to work smelling like sex. He barely made it to work on time, but everyone at the precinct had some idea of why their sergeant came running in at the last minute with a contented smile on his face.

————————————————————————

The past two weeks were filled with some hot morning sex, and a quickie when Jamie got home before Eddie had to leave for work. Not that Jamie was complaining, because he loved seeing Eddie in such a vulnerable state, shivering at his every touch, and hearing her cry out his name. He loved sex with Eddie, because it was different than any other time he had sex with a previous girlfriend. It felt right when he and Eddie made love, and he would never tell her this, but he knew she was his soulmate. The past two Sunday dinners were still filled with questions about the giant box, and the couple could tell that the family was suspicious of their behavior. Today was the day that they were hopefully going to find out the gender of their baby. The couple was anxious to find out. After the appointment they were having lunch with Eddie's mom to tell her the news. Eddie found the perfect way to tell her mother. Lena Janko was always dressed up and wearing some sort of jewelry. While Jamie and Eddie were out doing some Christmas shopping, Eddie spotted the necklace. It was a simple silver chain, and the word grandmother was spelled out in blue stones. Eddie thought it was perfect for her mother's taste and decided that would be the best way to tell her. They were called back to the exam room and Eddie got undressed for her exam. The doctor came in, did a quick check to make sure everything was ok, and then started the ultrasound. "Ok, so looks like baby is in the perfect position for us to. Check the gender. Do you guys want to know or are we keeping this a surprise?" Jamie and Eddie locked eyes and said in unison "We want to know" The doctor smiled and moved the probe around Eddie's stomach "Well, there is no question, your little man is showing off for us. Congratulations, you will be having a little boy." Jamie gave Eddie a long slow kiss as the doctor finished up her exam. She informed them that everything looked great, and instructed them to come back in a month. Jamie and Eddie schedule the appointment and headed out to his car to go hav lunch with Eddie's mom. As soon as they were on the highway, Eddie grabbed ahold of Jamie's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Jamie, I know it's a little early to talk about names and stuff, but I know what I want to name him. Jamie glanced over, puzzled "You don't want to name him after me, do you?" "Eddies eyes filled with tears as she shook her head no, "Not exactly..."


	8. Surprises

As they arrived at lunch, Lena could tell the two had news to share. They each gave her a hug and sat down. "Soooo... You have already gotten engaged, and married, so thats not the big announcement. That means you are pregnant." Eddie stared at Lena, mouth agape in surprise "How did you—" Eddie was cut off by Lena laughing "You have that same look about you that I did when I was pregnant with you. Plus, all the other big announcements are out of the way. Jameson, what did your family say?" "Well, we haven't told them yet. We are going to tell them on Christmas morning when we all get together at my dads house for breakfast and present opening." Lena smiled "I am so excited for you both! This is wonderful news." The three talked about all things baby, their jobs, and about their holiday plans. Lena excitedly told of her trip to Atlantic City with some of her friends. After they finished their meals, they ordered dessert and exchanged gifts. Lena gave the couple a new coffee maker, "I wasn't quite sure what to get you, but since you are cops, I know you drink a lot of coffee, plus in a few months, you are going to be needing a lot more coffee." "Mom this is perfect, thank you!" Eddie kissed her cheek and hugged her, and then Jamie did the same. "Well Lena, although you aren't a cop, you would make a good detective. You guessed our news but your Christmas gift was supposed to be the clue you needed." Lena gasped as she opened the box and stared at the necklace. "Oh this is beautiful! I love it!" Jamie helped her put it on, then the three ate their dessert, and made plans to have lunch again soon.

————————————————————————

Jamie's eyes fluttered open, as the smell of bacon wafted through the apartment. He stretched as he sat up, and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. He padded out to the kitchen where he found Eddie in one of his old Harvard t-shirts and a thong. Jamie leaned against the wall as he took in the sight before him, "Mr. Reagan, hasn't anyone taught you that it is rude to stare?" Eddie kept her back to him the whole time, so how she knew Jamie was there was beyond him. Jamie walked up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and mumbled into her ear "I just can't help myself Mrs. Reagan. Looks delicious, and I'm not just talking about the food." As if on cue, both of their stomachs. Let out a loud rumble. Jamie kissed her neck one last time, and turned to get the plates so they could eat. As they ate, they discussed all things Christmas, and how excited they were to tell Jamie's family about the baby. A thought occurred to Jamie as they guessed everyone's reactions, the name. "Eddie, I don't want to say we definitely can name our baby after Joe. I want to check with my family first. It's just something we have always done, especially when it comes to things involving Joe." Eddie kissed him long and slow, and Jamie knew that she was in agreement. They cleaned up dinner, and settled onto the couch to watch some Christmas movies before they had to go to bed since they both had a day tour in the morning. Eddie had switched shifts with Officer Maldonaldo so she could go to midnight mass, and be awake for breakfast and Christmas morning festivities at the Reagan household. Neither of them were paying much attention to the movie, both in their own head space as they held each other, with gentle touches here and there. Eddie finally sat up, and kissed Jamie, who responded hungrily. Eddie broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his and smiled against his lips. "Don't get greedy, or I will torture you slowly as I bring you to the edge again and again, without release." Jamie kissed her back, hard, and untangled himself from her and stood up from the couch. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up so she was standing, flush against his body. She could feel his hard length, and the want in his eyes made them dark with need. Jamie walked backwards towards the bedroom, pulling Eddie with him. They tumbled backwards onto the bed, their kisses growing needier and needier by the second. Finally, Jamie couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over, and tugged his t-shirt over Eddie's head and kissed his way down to her heat. He tugged off her panties, and hooked one leg over his shoulder. He started sucking on her clit, and slipped two finger inside of her. His speed started slow, and Eddie was mewling in pleasure. Jamie loved having her in such a vulnerable state. He increased the speed of his fingers, curling them inside, and sped up the flicks of his tongue on her clit, alternating between sucking on her bundle of nerves and circling his tongue around it to tease her. Her breath was coming in short pants, and she was getting close to release. "Jamie... Oh fuck... I need you. Fuck me." Jamie smiled a devilish grin San he removed his fingers and crawled back up her body. He licked his fingers, relishing the sweet taste of her. His voice was husky as he spoke, "I love it when you beg for me." His lips crashed into hers hard as he rolled them over, lined her up with his cock, and thrust hard, burying himself inside her. Eddie moaned into Jamies mouth, and then began to set the pace. She started slow, but rapidly sped up, sprinting headlong to release. Jamie was savoring the feel of her velvety walls around his pulsing cock. He grabbed her hips with bruising force and thrusted harder and faster and soon her walls clenched around him, her body wracked with her orgasm. She shuddered hard as the aftershocks kept coming, and that was all Jamie needed to pull himself over the edge with her. "Oh fuck, Eddie..." Was all he ground out as he busted inside of her. Both sated, he pulled he covers over them and soon both were fast asleep.

————————————————————————

Finally, Christmas morning was here, and the couple couldn't wait to get to Frank's house. Jamie and Eddie had gotten matching ugly Christmas sweaters, and even though he was very much opposed to the idea on the outside, he secretly loved it, and Eddie's child-like joy on the inside, but he would never tell her that. Ever since telling Lena the news, time seemed to have slowed down immensely. It was feeling like Christmas would never come. Finally, they were at Frank's. Seated around the table for breakfast, everyone was chatting animatedly, excited to give each other the gifts they had bought. And while they normally took their time with a family meal, they all scarfed down their food like they hadn't eaten in days. The dishes were forgotten on the table and they were all seated around the Christmas tree passing out gifts to each other. Soon all but one gift remained to be passed out, and it was the biggest gift of all. Jamie and Eddie stood together and Jamie began to talk, "Dad, Pop, this is a gift for both of you. It took us a while to get this, but we both agreed that you will find it useful." Frank and Henry curiously eyed the package, but Henry, like a kid, couldn't take the suspense anymore and started to rip the paper, mumbling about Frank and his lack of curiosity "Francis, you are taking way to long. Stop thinking and help me— oh. OH. You're kidding!" Frank, now more curious than ever, ripped the rest of the paper off an revealed a box with a picture of a high chair on it. Erin spoke next, tears in her eyes, "What! Get out! This is wonderful!" Nicky let out a small squeal of excitement. Danny had to pick his jaw up off the floor and before he could speak Erin pointed a finger at him, yelling "I told you! I knew it!" Danny sat back, grinning from ear to ear, "Way to go kid. Congrats, I am apply for you both." Jack and Sean said congrats, not really feeling the major excitement, mostly because they just had no interest in kids for the moment. Frank looked at Jamie and smiled, "Congrats you two. You will make excellent parents." Erin finally couldn't contain herself and was up out of her chair, hugging them both and rattling off questions at breakneck speed, "How far along? When are you due? Boy or girl? Name? How are you feeling?" Hugs were coming from everyone now, and finally Jamie wrapped one arm around Eddie's waist and held up his other hand to quiet everyone down. Frank looked at Jamie curiously, knowing an important question was about to be asked. Jamie's voice hitched as he spoke, "We— We are having a boy, and Eddie— She and I wanted to honor J—Joe. If its ok with everyone, In May we would like to have Joseph Conor Reagan sitting at the table with us." Not a dry eye was found in the room, and Frank and Henry shared a look before Frank stood and hugged Jamie and Eddie. His voice heavy with emotion, Frank looked at Jamie, driving home his next words with his eyes, "Joe would be so proud of you. But come May, Joseph Conor will join our table and all of us will make Joe proud by making sure your baby knows all about him. I couldn't think of a more fitting way to honor Joe. I am so happy for the both of you." Jamie reached out his hand to shake with his dad, and pulled him into a hug, and let his tears fall. Hope filled everyone in the room. Despite all the losses recently, the magic of a child seemed to give everyone a new perspective.

————————————————————————

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I think this is the perfect place to end this story. I will continue this story line in a separate story. I hope you enjoyed this journey, and will read the next part to this story.

JAMKO forever

-FireMedic313


End file.
